A Quick Hello and Goodbye
by Otariiday
Summary: This is the first fanfic I have even published. I've been a fan of Steven Universe for years and this is just a quick one-shot. It takes place in a potential Reality when Connie is in Highschool and a corrupted gem attacks her there. Truthfully what inspired me to write it was the last lines of Steven, its something I have always wanted the chance to say in real life.


Potential Reality when Connie is in Highschool:

Connie had been sitting at her desk for nearly an hour, listening to her geography teacher go on about various monuments around the world. Personally, she found is monotonous because she already knew just about all of them from studying and using the Warp Pads with Steven, they had been traveling and exploring whenever they could. Her teacher then said something that piqued her interest.

"Everyone, this is a photo from a personal album of mine. Nobody really knows what this place is, and for that reason, it's not taught in class, but I thought you all deserved a little treat. This is what I like to call the 'Giants Battlefield.'" And he put up a slide of the strawberry battlefield, with himself there as a size comparison to a giant battle ax.

Connie recognized the setting quickly, in fact, she had stood next to that came ax herself. A lot of the guys cheered at the photo, it was pretty cool. The girl sitting next to Connie turned to her, "That has to be photoshopped or something, there is no way an ax like that would actually exist. Or those giant strawberries." Connie had the will herself not to outwrdly smirk. The bell rang, and Connie gathered her things from her desk and then set out for the door. It was the last period today and she needed to get home to study.

She was outside chatting with that same girl when the ground began trembling, lightly at first, and then she felt the larger crashes, like large footsteps. She paused for a moment and her instincts took over, processing the sounds, the smells, her surroundings, just as Pearl taught her. She thought something was coming, she hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. She nearly prayed it wasn't what she thought it was.

But she then turned around and saw what she feared. It was a corrupted Gem. This one was about 3 times the size of a normal person, give or take 18-20 feet. It looked like a cross between a bodybuilder and a crocodile and a bull, and it was colored bright orange. It also had a spiked tail. The claws and the mouth of the crocodile were there with the large bodily physique and the horns of a bull. Smack in the middle of its yellow body was its gemstone. The corrupted gem roared and bared its teeth. Everything stopped, everybody turned to look, many too frightened by what they saw.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Someone shouted and

EVeryone ran for cover or something to hide. Connie immediately whipped out her phone, as many other people were, likely to call parents, call authorities, or take photos. She dialed Stevens number.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hey Connie what's up?" Steven said that as he was panting in the background. "There's a gem monster at my school. Come quick! I don't have any weapons to defeat this thing."

"Wait, is your school a blue building with a bell tower? And is the monster- "

"Ye- yes…"

"Gotta go guys! I'll be there in a moment." And he hanged up.

"Wha-?"

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!"The corrupted gem monster roared at all of the people as it continued to move towards the building. Connie saw her friend from earlier stare at the monster in disbelief and fear. She was not moving, and it looked at her and then raised its fist getting ready to sweep her away. Connie flung off her backpack and used her well-trained legs to propel herself forward towards her classmate. 'Come on, faster, faster' she willed to herself as she planted her foot and pushed forward, again and again, making herself faster. She then leaped out with her arms and tackled her friend, moving her out of the way. The foot of the beast then slammed into the ground making an impact about half a foot down. When it realized that it had not made impact it turned its head to look for another target. But it never got the chance.

A pink portal opened up on the shoulder of the corrupted gem monster, and out popped a blur that slammed into the face of the giant. Connie and her friend watched as the giant lost its footing and fell backwards onto the parking lot, missing nearly everyone and most cars. The pink blur than landed on the ground and skidded to a stop right next to Connie and her other friend. It was Lion and Steven. Steven had his shield out, it was what he used to crash into the gems face, and he looked like a hero riding on lions back. Like what Captain America would look like on a horse.

"What- who?" The girl tackled on the floor said as she looked at Steven unsure of what to say or do. She didn't know if she was more scared that she was nearly crushed or the fact that she had been saved by a literal shield hero. "Who are you?" She said stunned.

"That's Steven Universe." Connie said smiling. "My best friend."

Steven then got off Lion, charged the giant on the ground, and slashed it through its chest, with his shield, poofing the gem. He immediately bubbled it, and then got back on Lion. the began gaining speed and they ran past Connie and her friend on the ground.

"Thank for the call Connie. Can't talk, more corrupted monsters, gotta-go-bye!" he disappeared through one of Lions pink portals.

Connie thought to herself how lucky she was to have a friend like Steven.


End file.
